This research is designed to elaborate the relationships between sleep and certain parameters of behavior, with an emphasis placed on the functions of REM sleep. In the main, this research is based on the assumption that reduction of REM sleep, which can be associated with several major life style factors in humans, act to increase levels of energy or drive, and in turn, effect behavior in a predictable manner. The primary focus of this research is on studying certain suspected relationships between sleep and diet. However the elaboration of specific relationships between sleep and certain motivational behaviors that have arisen from our previous research will also be considered. In so doing these questions will be addressed: 1. Are there specificable relationships between sleep and diet? 2. Do certain aspects of diet and/or food intake effect sleep in a predictable way? 3. Are sleep patterns and duration related to energy level and strength? 4. Is REM sleep related to conditioned fear and relative long- term changes in aggression? 5. Does REM sleep deprivation alter thresholds to auditory stimuli?